


Christmas Sherlock style

by Sasvde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasvde/pseuds/Sasvde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the people close to Sherlock are waiting in the Watsons house for a Christmas get together. When Sherlock is late all the alarmbells go off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sherlock style

It is a typical British Christmas day.  
Mary has everything set up for a family and friends christmas party. Food enough to invite a whole village, alcohol to get the whole of Dover drunk and ofcourse every festive Christmas song you can imagine. It is our first proper party since we are married. I am looking forward to this.  
At first I wanted a christmas just the three of us but Mary insited on a party with all of our, but she actually means my, friends. Because of her past she didn’t do Christmas very well over the years therefore I was fine with the idea.  
Also because last Christmas didn’t go very well which she felt was her fault, Sherlock came to her rescue and as a result ruined his mothers Christmas, She wanted to make it up to them without telling them why Sherlock did what he did for her.  
Mycroft gave his parents a incoherent story about saving the country which was enough for them not to go into it further.  
Molly is also invited and so is Mrs. Hudson. Lestrade couldn’t make it. although he didn’t feel like spending it with his wife who, according to Sherlock, again had an affair with the man from the cornershop. He has sent us a lovely present for the little one. It is a shame he is not here. But his wife hates Sherlock. And vice versa so it is probably for the best.  
Molly jumped at the chance of a party during the festive season. After her break up last year with Tom which was inevitable after the wedding. She couldn’t take her eyes of Sherlock which all of us are aware of but Tom only found out at the party what Sherlock actually means to her.  
Sherlock left early, we had a lovely party wich included the odd spot of embarrassing dancing on my part. On the clockstrike of midnight there was a huge row. Tom and Molly were fighting and the name ‘Sherlock’ was used many times.  
Mrs. Hudson tried to calm her down but Tom was gone before she could get her coat. Just before Christmas last year he cancelled the engagement. Molly was in pieces but soon got back to her job, which meant staying close to Sherlock whenever he was in need of a corps for his endless experiments.  
He ofcourse didn’t understand why Tom broke the whole thing of. He rarely understands relationships. Or so he wants us to think. Because when Mary told him Molly was going to be at our party, it looked like he smiled to approve. 

The invite said two o’clock. Everybody is here. Even Mycroft came along with his parents. His mother no doubt made threats saying she knows things about his younger years she would tell if he didn’t join them. But after an hour, still no Sherlock. His mother ofcourse was the first to worry. I said that this is normal when he is on a case. But Mycroft made it clear to us that he wasn’t on a case of some sort. I also didn’t hear of any client so soon he has got us all worried.  
Mycroft makes some calls to find out if his Phone could be traced but that only resulted in finding a signal in 221B.  
“ He was there when I left but he needed to buy a last minute gift for the party so he wanted to travel alone.” Mrs.Hudson explaines when we ask if she knows anything.  
“ Yes, when I rang the bell Mrs. Hudson let me in for me to wait for her while she was getting her coat and bag.  
Followed by Sherlock. We were supposed to travel together.” Molly said. He was about to go out but his Phone rang. The land line. So he made the decision to follow us saying he needed to do something else besides the gift.  
We got on the tube thinking he would be right behind us. We even looked out for him when we changed trains. But he wasn’t there. We didn’t think anything of it seeing this is a very Sherlock thing to do.  
He did mention he was rather looking forward to seeing his parents again. So I can’t think of a reason for him to be late.” 

I looked at Mycroft who has got a face like thunder. “ O god, will he ever grow up?”  
But when he sees his mothers fear he immediately calls for a car to drive by 221B to see if he is there.  
Trying to break the bad atmosphere Mary comes in with hot chocolate with homemade biscuits.  
Mycroft can’t help but mumble something horrible; “How I wish to be Sherlock at this minute.”

 

Sherlock is slowly waking up in another part of London. He feels like he just had some bad batch of drugs. His sight is slightly grey and blurred. He shakes his head trying to focus. When he tries to pull himself up to stand he can’t find a good balance seeing his hands are behind his back in the very handcuffs he always takes with him. Janine is always making fun of him for doing that and now he wishes he hadn’t brought them.  
Slowly his sight is getting better and he soon discovers he is in a room he knows very well.  
For a second his hart stops but knowing that it couldn’t be he looks round to see if there is somebody else.  
He thinks back trying to remember what happened a few hours before and when he notices someone walking in the other part of the house his memory of who made the Phone call minutes before he walked out the door with Mrs. Hudson comes back.  
The person walks in the same time he raises his voice to say the name.  
“ Tom?” He tries to read Tom but can not because of the way he still feels.  
“ Do not worry Sherlock, the drugs won’t last long. It was a small amount of drugs I used. Small but effective.”  
He can’t help but say in a child like way. His eyes go around the room to see if there is something to help Sherlock but besides a comfortable sofa, table,chair and some art on the wall there isn’t much what will help him.  
Sherlock looks at him and smiles.  
“I believe thank you is the right thing to say to you.”  
Tom looks at him confused.  
“Thank you? What on earth do you mean?”  
Sherlock makes himself comfortable on the sofa.  
“I hate Christmas. This is much more fun. Tell me what is your aim?”  
Tom is somewhat thrown back by this reply. His face turns red as he bends over untill his face is very close to the face of Sherlock.  
“ I hate you.” Sherlock looks at him and sniggers slightly.  
”I know, next reason?  
I want Molly to appologize for all the hurt she has given me.” He tries to breathe before the next sentence but Sherlock again is laughing.  
“Well that is never going to happen, next?”  
Tom’s face is ready to explode.  
“SHUT UP Sherlock! I swear I will kill you!  
Also not a good idea. Molly will definitely not speak to you ever again if you kill me. Anything else?”  
Tom shakes his head. His disbelief was clear. Without saying another word he exits the room. Leaving Sherlock to deduce why he is in this house he visits so often in his mindpalace. 

 

After a minute he re-enters the room. This time holding a phone. He quickly takes  
a picture of Sherlock which he sends to Molly accompanied by a small text.  
We need to talk. Meet me and meet me alone or else I will hurt him. 

Molly almost faints when she sees the text. But I soon recognize the room.  
“What the Hell is he doing in Irene Adlers place?” Mycroft takes over and soon we all are in a car driving as fast as we can to find out what has happened. Molly in the meantime constantly appologizing for Tom. 

Sherlock is in his element. Tom hasn’t thought about this. He is nervous and doesn’t really know what to do after Molly didn’t answer his text.  
“So… Tom, what now? Are you cooking a Christmas dinner or what?”  
With fire in his eyes Tom looks at his prisoner. “I thought you said you hate Christmas.  
Yes but you do need to eat. You are not me. I can do without food for a while. But you and that gun you are trying to hide need food or you’ll loose concentration.  
And I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea if you have got one.” He smiles as Tom frantically walks up and down the room.  
“Why Molly? She is a nice girl. But this is kidnapping. You will not see her for a long time now. Maybe not ever if my brother is in a bad mood. And seeing it is Christmas, I think I know what he is going to say, never mind my mother!”  
Sherlock can’t help but laugh when he thinks of his mother. Her children are brought up to face a cruel World. With humor but also sharp minded.  
Tom again leaves the room. After five minutes he returns with 2 cups of tea.  
Sherlock takes one of his hands while thanking him.  
“ You’re welcome.” Tom replies. Just as he wants to take a sip of his tea he puts his cup back on the table.  
“ But…. I handcuffed you?!”  
Sherlock takes his time and sips his tea before answering.  
“Yes, but you forgot, I am Sherlock Holmes AND these are my own handcuffs. It took me ten seconds to take them off. I know not a record but still, not bad”  
Tom doesn’t know what to do. His face is now in pain and shame.  
“Why didn’t you leave? You could have just walked out the door?”  
Sherlock finishes his tea. “Didn’t you hear me. I hate Christmas. This was the best fun I had in weeks although you could have thought of a better place to keep me hostage. Like Scotland or something. Then it would be impossible to get back to the Christmasparty in time for the pudding. No, no Tom, don’t look at me like that. You haven’t really thought about it. You are no criminal. It was pathetic. I am curious about one thing.”  
Tom is ready to run out the door screaming because of Sherlock’s attempt to make him feel like a fool. But he is to ashamed to get up.  
“What’s that?” Sherlock waves his hands around the room.  
“How did you know about this place and more important. How did you let yourself in? I know for a fact that this house is very secure. Special security system and key.”  
Now it is Tom’s turn to smile.  
“I don’t know who it was but somebody has sent me a letter saying she wanted me to get back with Molly. She made herself known as the woman, she did not give me a name. At first I didn’t want to know but she kept on sending me letters and later on she knew my mobile number. She sent me a text with instuctions how to get in. I tried to speak with Molly a few weeks ago but there you were again. working togheter in Barts morgue.  
That made me snap and so I said to myself that I could pull it off. I accepted her offer and so here we are.”  
He looks sad as he turns to Sherlock. “ What now Mister Holmes? I am sorry about this. But I just feel so used by Molly.”  
Sherlock can’t help but laugh at this comment. “Don’t tell her that, the poor girl.”  
He holds out his hand and looks at Tom. “What?” Tom doesn’t understand what Sherlock wants.  
Sherlock is now losing his patience. “The gun? Don’t you hear the noise? The police are a Block away. If they find you here with a gun you will definitely be arrested. There is nothing I can do to help you if you don’t hand over the gun. It is the only chance you have to ever have a conversation with Molly again. Don’t talk I will excuse you.”  
Tom raises his eyebrows. “ Why would you do that… for me?”  
Sherlock tries to fake a smile in which he fails miserably.  
“ Because it is Christmas?” But then looks more serious. “I am not doing it for you. This is for Molly, but don’t tell anyone.”  
Tom couldn’t reply since Lestrade and a team of police men came crashing through the door followed by the Holmes family, Molly and me. Mary was still at home to keep an eye on the Christmas dinner. She said I would be home within the hour with Sherlock and the rest of the Group.  
Sherlock tried very hard to look suprised as we walked in the door but I could see he was trying to hide a gun. His handcuffs were on the floor. I greeted him with a nod and quickly put my foot on them. I dropped my hat and when picking it up had the cuffs in my hand. I didn’t know what has gone on here but I could see what Sherlock was trying to do.  
Molly was crying and Mother Holmes looks suprised.  
“ Ah, Graham. What are you doing here. John, Molly? Oh dear. Tom I think our Christmas card joke for Molly was taken the wrong way.”  
Molly looks to me in disgust. “ What?!”  
I turn to the others and try to calm both Molly and his parents down. “ I think we, seeing we know Sherlock’s track record, overreacted a bit.”  
He now turns back into the Sherlock we know and hate. “ Clearly you did. I think we should call it a day Tom. Go home and never do this again. Molly doesn’t like Christmas gifts like this.  
Sherlock walks over to his mother. Gives her a kiss on her cheek and does the same to Molly. Come on. Let’s go to the Watson’s. we have Christmas to celebrate!


End file.
